Fluttershy's Dark Sky
Fluttershy's Dark Sky (originally titled Flutter's Dark Sky and written by CloudMistDragon) is a story divided into five parts that focuses on Fluttershy. The story is also followed by four sequels, all written by the original author, entitled Transcending Fluttershy's Dark Sky, Lightening Fluttershy's Dark Sky, Awakening Futtershy's Dark Sky, and Spiriting Fluttershy's Dark Sky. Plot Part one Rarity reluctantly goes to Fluttershy's house for a tea party. She drinks too much tea, and is forced to use the bathroom in Fluttershy's basement. There, she finds the dead bodies of her friends, including Fluttershy. Shocked and having no idea what is going on, she faints upon being greeted by Fluttershy. Fluttershy then prepares to carry out her plans. Part two Rarity awakens to find herself tied up and hanging by a rope attached to the ceiling of Fluttershy’s basement. Fluttershy appears, and reveals the truth. She became an immortal being upon acquiring a phoenix feather from Celestia’s pet Philomena, and says she would like to turn Rarity into an immortal as well. After demonstrating her power, she has a flashback to when she discovered it for the first time, when Rarity inadvertently killed her by giving her poisoned tea. Back in the present, Fluttershy goes into greater detail and tells Rarity that she had been ordered by Celestia to kill her friends and turn them into immortals as well. Unable to handle the situation, Rarity faints again. Part three When Rarity awakens once again, Fluttershy decides to initiate the seven “celestial rituals”, which are necessary to prepare one’s body, mind, and soul to be matured into that of an immortal’s. Rarity finds the trials impossibly difficult to tolerate, and after enduring the fourth ritual, is able to escape the basement when a naive Fluttershy reminds Rarity that she can use magic. Upon breaking out of the house however, she finds that the walkway has been blocked by clouds powerful enough to produce lethal bolts of lightning to anyone who passes under them. Upon Rarity noticing skyscrapers and a technologically advanced Equestria in the distance, Twilight appears and explains to her that Fluttershy truly did discover the power of immortality. Twilight explains even further that upon being killed and resurrected by Fluttershy, her magic abilities became exceeding more powerful, powerful enough to kill everyone in Equestria and turn them into immortals in an instant. Now the god (or “Light Lord”) of a universe where every pony is immortal and enjoys nothing more than to celebrate the fact by inflicting violence upon themselves, Twilight offers Rarity immortality as well. Rarity refuses in disgust, so Twilight forces her to go back into the house to survive the remainder of Fluttershy’s rituals. Before she makes her leave however, Twilight gives Rarity a weapon constructed from the Elements of Harmony that can petrify any entity with an impure heart, so that Rarity may kill Fluttershy and herself. Unfortunately, when Rarity comes back in the house and finds Fluttershy “filling out Discord’s tax forms”, she falls unconscious in horror once more. Part four Rarity wakes up to find herself in Fluttershy’s living room. Dressed in a black jacket, pants, and a sock hat, Fluttershy raps and sings music with her band “Dark Sky” (consisting of Rainbow Dash, Dumb-bell, Hoops, Score, and Derpy Hooves) for the final rituals. Rarity goes insane upon hearing the “melody of death” prepared for her, and tries to kill Fluttershy with the weapon given to her by Twilight. To her shock though, Fluttershy is unphased by it, for Fluttershy doesn’t have an evil heart. Unable to understand this, Rarity has a nervous breakdown. Having lost her will to live, she runs outside and allows herself to be struck by lightning and killed by the clouds before Fluttershy can kill her herself. As Fluttershy mourns Rarity’s death, it is revealed that Spike had been watching the rituals and filming them undetected through the use of a tiara that makes its bearer invisible. Spike tells the pegasi that Celestia ordered him to do so, thus giving the hint that Celestia’s motive for setting everything up was to create an "educational" movie. He then informs them about the repercussions of Twilight’s insanity, and that in her quest to become the ruler of a perfect world, she tricked Luna (the goddess of Death upon her reincarnation), into taking a 1000 year vacation to the moon (which for all intents and purposes is the afterlife in this story). With no pony else on the moon because of their immortality, Luna is completely unaware of what has happened in Equestria. Being the first pony to go to the afterlife since Twilight’s reign of tyrany, Rarity tells Luna everything. In a rage, Luna makes her way back and arrives at earth to sort things out. Part five Luna returns to Equestria. She reveals to everypony the fact that Twilight’s promise of immortality is a lie, and that the citizens of Equestria have merely become zombies and lingering spirits. Pinkie Pie soon appears and reveals that she is the true mastermind behind the chaotic events in Equestria. She prepared a batch of cupcakes filled with neurological toxins that she gave to Celestia and Luna, whom upon eating them lost their ability to think rationally and ordered all the ponies in Equestria to eat them. As a result, the villagers (including the mane six) lost their minds as well, leading to everything that has happened so far. Pinkie Pie has also prepared a cure, which Celestia and Twilight have unfortunately taken, leading them to change back to their normal state of mind and remember all of their horrible misdeeds. Before they die, Twilight removes the immortality spell she cast on all of the ponies. In her irrational state of mind, Pinkie Pie believes that everything is a dream. She takes the cure herself, believing there will be no consequences, and dies. Now that Celestia, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie are dead, Luna seizes the opportunity to become the new leader of Equestria. After sending all the ponies (except for Fluttershy and the Dark Sky, as they are members of the Lunar Republic) to the afterlife, Luna praises Fluttershy for all that she is done and declares her a hero. Afterward however, it is revealed that the neurotoxins in the cupcakes that every pony had been eating only have a lifespan of a week. A week later, Fluttershy is seen crying at the spot where Pinkie Pie died, as the fate of Luna and the Dark Sky members is left unknown. The fanfic ends with a congratulatory message from the author to the readers for reading the whole story. Category:Fan fiction